Fountain of Stars
by radiany
Summary: [for Silver-chan][KaiJou][one-shot] Emotions are free to wander wherever they choose to, to shelter in whatever expression they wish; whether in the blurred painting that lays silently on its canvas, or the softness of a lover's lips.


**Fountain of Stars**

**A/N:** Just a quick noting of a kiss between Seto and Jounouchi ^_^ Very theatrical with very bad characterization—but that was on purpose =P Just remember, this **was written in a ****very short time period, and many things are repeated, hopefully on purpose. A warm thank you to ****LFangor-san, who beta-read this =3**

**Dedication:** First of all, note that I'm going to get very emotional right…now. This fic is dedicated to **Seventh Sage**, or Silver-chan. Today, I read the fic that you wrote in FictionPress.Net. You know what? The next thing I know, I'm grim and feeling so cold—because I know I abandoned you. It wasn't intentionally, but I still want to say I'm sorry. I know it won't do any good, and I know that perhaps our friendship was nothing more than 'in the moment', but I want to apologize anyway. It's a likely chance that I wasn't the one you were talking about, but at the moment, it seemed like you were speaking to me. I'm sorry.

            I really am.

********

It was a kiss.  
  


~*~

_Sitting here_

_I wonder_

_Where you are…_

_What you're doing…_

~*~

  
Not the type that rippled through your veins, cascaded through your body, burned up all coherent thoughts; nor the type that swirled your mind in passion waves, the kind that thoroughly washed you, dried you up and held you down. It wasn't sweet—or chaste, or hesitant, or the kind that made you light-headed and flushed—or one that caused silky-winged butterflies to flutter in your stomach, tickling at the satin ring that was your mouth and the petals that were your lips.  
  
It was just a simple kiss.  
  
A kiss that was merely there and nothing more.  
  


~*~

_If you're there anymore;_

_Smiling,_

_Calling,_

_Grabbing my hand _

_And_

_Pulling me_

_Over…___

~*~

  
Fireworks, sparkling flowers, stars and lovey-dovey heart-shaped balloons were no where to be found. Instead, there was rain; waterfalls of silver rain—rain that slipped and slid down a flaxen mane to fall before the glossy sheen of ocher eyes that had fluttered open just so slightly.  
  
Sapphire porcelain reflected the parting of rose petal entrance leading to black pearl obsidian—gasping and breathing with soft pants and sharp intakes. Amusement, bemusement, muddled, so sweet, so damp, so strange, so familiar, so beautiful eyes of gold, of chocolate—of dreamy, creamy chocolate.  
  
So wonderfully smooth were ocher eyes—tinted with hints of parlor smoke.  
  
And lips—glistening, swollen, crimson lips; lips forming naïve pouts and bewildered smiles.   
  


~*~

_Showing me_

_Love…_

_Something you've_

_Painted so slowly_

_Onto broken _

_Canvas…_

~*~

  
So, so, so incredibly charming; confusion dipped in hot cocoa.  
  
Smile.  
  
Whisper.  
  
Sinking, drowning, and melting—into pools of cloaks of smiles; of coffee velvet smiles.  
  
Gliding.  
  
Flying.  
  
So high, so low. Where are we?  
  
Liquid; liquid loveliness—none real…Illusion?  
  
~*~

_Plumes of_

_Worry that have brushed_

_So softly,_

_So abstract –_

_Swallowing_

_Oblivion…_

~*~

"Do you?"  
  
Non-existent butterflies, snatched away. Ripped silk, scattered porcelain; water-soaked hands brush back pasty mahogany curls—such toffee-sweetened curls.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Laugh, chortle, fade, worry, dance, grim, hold, drop, land, weep, tangy, idle. Whisper.  
  
So soft—ever so soft.   
  
"Do you?"  
  
Tresses waving, falling, shaking, quavering. Mirrors of eyes so frozen, so cold, so shadowed by shadows. Slim, slippery digits run so quaintly down chiseled skin, down ashen-colored patches.  
  
Pause.  
  
Flying.  
  
Gliding.  
  
Sinking, drowning, and melting—into pools of cloaks of smiles; of coffee velvet smiles.  
  
Whisper.  
  
Smile.  
  


~*~

_Staring at this_

_Dance of you…_

~*~

  
"…Yes."  
  
Staring ocher eyes, such wavering tawny jewels—burning with passion, worry, mayhem, chaos—pandemonium.  
  
Love.  
  
Brushing stain and silk—roses on liquid dreams.  
  
On dreamy, creamy chocolate.  
  
~*~

_Tinted smile…_

_Smile._

_Murmur again,_

_Again…_

~*~

"Yes."  
  
Hold.  
  
Warm.  
  
Dance.  
  
Smile.  
  
It's raining—silver rain. Snow, which was dripping ever so innocently on the painting—smearing, washing, running through and through wooden floors. Colored puddles raining down; creamy, dreamy, liquid puddles.  
  
Chocolate.  
  
No flowers, no stars, no banners, no blushing, no butterflies, no lights to color the dark night sky. Sweet serenity. Tranquility. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  


~*~

_This…_

_So quiet…___

_So sweetly…___

_Watching you_

_Draw this_

_Portrait…_

~*~

  
Just a simple kiss.

**~*~**

_Of you_

_And me…___

~*~

********

**A/N:** Hai, hai, I know it's an S/J, and that you love Y/Y, but I can't help but get this out. ::huggles Silver-chan:: I hope you'll forgive me. I'm lacking the will to write a puzzleshipping fic…::skitters off to think of another romantic smut plot for her::

**Note: **Yes, I **did delete OoTW, **for repairs**. I'll modify it (mostly 'cause I'm hating Katsuya's persona) and   then repost it. I am ****NOT giving up on it—it'll haunt me forever if I do ::smile::.**


End file.
